Fallen
by Darkqueen274
Summary: so i kno i previously put this up. but this is a rewrite. so its gonna go differently then the last. Kalona puts more pressure onto Zoey to be his lover. will she subbcome to his temptations and join him? or will she turn and defeat the darkness threatning the moddern world?
1. Prolog

**Kalona walked up the steps and into the room "Zoey" "yes my lord?" "Are you doing well?" "Yes I am" she turned and smiled "we are masters." He whispered "yes we are." He smiled and wrapped his arms around her waist. "Oh, you are wearing my favorite of your outfits." He whispered and moved his hand down. "I know how much you love it." She said, Kalona fondled with the buckskin fabric. "You have made the most wonderful queen." She blushed "and you a powerful king." She said "just what this world needed." They said in unison. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 1**

**Zoey laid on her bed, Stark wrapped his arms around her. "Zoey" "Mhm?" she turned her head "I love you my ace." He said "I love you too" he kissed her, stark climbed onto of her and pulled her top off. "Stark wait" she said "come on Zoey" he said, his eyes changed and he pinned her down. "Stop it!" she screamed "STARK!" she kicked him off her and got up. "Stark this is the third and last time! I won't come back to the room with you till you figure out what is going on." She stormed out of the room and made her way out of the tunnels. "Are you alright?" she could feel his presence. "I'm fine" "really? Well, you are missing something." Kalona stepped up to her and she realized she was missing her shirt. "Shit!" she cursed herself. "Here" He held out his hand to her "I don't think I should go with you?" Kalona put his arm around her and smiled "please don't touch me." She said, Kalona smirked "its ok Zoey" the bra across her chest loosened "don't you dare!" she pulled back. "I won't do anything with you!" she screamed. The immortal stared her down. "Fine, fine little redbird. One day you will and that day we will laugh at your defiance." He smiled and turned to fly off. "What are you even doing here?" she asked suddenly. "I was just flying over the area." He said "I saw you running out." He shrugged "yea sure you were." He smirked and came closer to her. "I have to ask Zoey, your shirt. Why is it off?" He smiled as she blushed. "It's nothing you need to worry about." She said. "Ok" he smiled "you're beautiful you know?" He said and he spread his wings. "Good bye little redbird." He laughed and jumped into the sky.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 2**

**Zoey walked through the school hall. She had put Stark at a difference. "Oh goddess, this just feels wrong." She said to herself, no one seemed to hear as they went along with their business "Zoey" she looked around. There was Kalona leaning in the door way to his class room. He gave her a smirk, that same dame seductive smirk. "Hello professor." She said, he smiled "may I talk to you alone in my class room for a few minutes?" "Maybe after school or at lunch. I need to get to my next class." "Oh no, you are fine I will send a note with you." He said. "Fine," she saw no way out of this. She walked in the door and he closed it. He took the bag out her hand and set it on the floor. "About last night" he said "there is nothing you need to know." He sighed "oh Zoey" he tipped her head back "tell me what ails you?" He whispered "stark" Kalona stared "what has he done?" "I don't want to talk to you about it." She said "really" he said "please let me go" she hadn't realized that he hand his hands on her waist. "shush." He said and she was moved onto his desk. "You are beautiful." He whispered "I am also not yours." She kicked him.**

**Kalona stumbled back, "damn!" he cursed her "I am not a whore!" she screamed "I never meant for you to be one." He said "I want you to be a lover, my special girl." He said "I-" "he leaned back in and kissed her. "I don't want to be anything for you!" She said "really?" Kalona laughed "the way your body responds you seem to like it." He said and unzipped her pants. "Stop!" Kalona kissed her, it wasn't forceful. **_'What is his plan? Rape me? Seduce me?' _** Thoughts zoomed and crashed through her mind. "I won't rape you," he said "but, come back her after school. Then we will talk more." "If I don't" "then I will just come to your dreams. And there, I can get control" she trembled "fine!" he smirked, she spate in his face. Kalona sighed "one day." He whispered "that day will be a cold day in hell." She said.**

**Stark sat there, "she should be here by now." He said "maybe she is running late." Stevie Rae said "I am going to go find her." Stark said "be careful," Darius warned "I will" Stark walked into the school, "hey, have you seen Zoey?" "No" one by one each fledgling he asked said no. he walked through one of the class room hall ways. "Ka-Kalona" he stopped at Kalona's class room. "Z" he tried to open the door. It was locked "Z?!" he heard her "I don't know about this." She said. "Why, there is nothing wrong with this." Kalona said "it's wrong." "Are you going to say yes or no?" "I won't be your lover, I won't be your wife or queen." Stark heard those talking "But-" "let me finish." Zoey said as she put a finger over his lips. "I will be a friend." She said "a-a-a friend?" Stark backed up. "She can't be friends with that monster. After all he has done." He turned and ran.**

**Kalona stared "have you even had a friend before?" the girl asked "not for such a long while" he said, "Oh" she smiled "well I'll be a friend but nothing more." She said "I see" "and friends are to care for each other?" "Yes" she smiled "ok" Kalona looked down. "Thanks for trying." She said. "You're welcome." Zoey walked past him and picked up her kissed her; it was a soft sweet kiss. "Kalona we can't." "Forgive me, I just wanted one more." "Alright. But Kalona, do not betray my trust." "I won't." He said "thank you." She unlocked and opened the door. "Zoey, do you want me to take you back to the tunnels?" "Oh uh sure." "Ok let's go." He said. They walked out, the immortal put his hand on her shoulder "you doing ok?" he asked "yes fine." Kalona smiled "you're beautiful" "Just friends" she said "I know, I just can't help myself sometimes." He smiled "thanks I guess" Kalona looked up to the sky as they walked out. "It's a perfect morning. Are you sure you want to go straight there?" he asked "yes please." She said "alright" "wait, do you even know how to drive?!" "Who said I was driving?" he chuckled "then how will we get there?" "We fly" he said "ok" Kalona took her into his arms. Zoey watched the ground grow smaller as they took off into the night sky. She wrapped her arms around his neck. "Do not fear. I won't drop you." He said, Kalona flew through the sky. "Kalona" "yes?" he looked into her eyes. "Sometimes I find it hard to believe you have been a warrior to Nyx." She said "why?" "I don't know, it's just the way you feel about her." Kalona looked away from her, "I feel that way because she abandoned me." Zoey put a hand on his face. "Not completely." She said "KALONA!" the immortal looked down, they were already over the depot. "I think it's time you put me down. Before stark gets madder." She said "yes, you are right." Kalona landed on the roof of the abandoned building. "I will see you tomorrow Zoey." "Yes you will," Kalona chuckled "sleep well, my friend." He said and took back off into the sky. "You too Kalona."**

**Zoey walked down and met her friends in the tunnels "what's going on Z?" "What do you mean, Kalona just brought me home." She said "Stark said you guys decided to be friends!" "Guys, let's give her a chance to explain." Stevie Rae said and looked back at Zoey "now what is going on sugar cube?" she asked "I made friends with Kalona in hopes he would stop trying to seduce me." She said "YOU PROBABLY DID THE OPOSITE!" Stark yelled and she stared "look, it will be fine. Just let me do this, I know I can help him." She said "maybe she knows what she is doing." Aphrodite said "whatever." Stark turned and left the room. Zoey sighed; this wasn't going to be easy. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 3**

**Zoey rushed through the halls trying to avoid anyone and everyone. The one person she needed to and wanted to avoid, was unavoidable. "Zoey?" "Kalona" she tried to rush past him "what is wrong?" He asked "it's nothing!" she said and hurried past him. Kalona caught up with her. "You have covered up the tattoos on your face? You have no need to Zoey." He stopped her and then stared into her eyes. "What is going on?" Kalona lead her back into his class room. "We are friends right Zoey?" "Yes" she nodded "tell me what is wrong?" she looked away, tears started running down her face. Kalona pulled her head to face him, he rubbed the makeup off. The bruises started to show from her face and on her neck. "Zoey!" he was shocked. "Who did this to you?" she collapsed into his arms. She was sobbing, "Please tell me" "please don't Kalona" he rubbed her back. "Tell me what has happened, who has hurt you?" He asked "it-it was-" her sobs turned into a mix of hiccups and crying. "Shush, its ok." He used his charm to calm her, she stared into his eyes. "It was stark!" she wanted to scream louder. **

**Kalona clung to the girl, "he got angry and he beat me and raped me. He started to choke me and he said 'you are a whore! If you want to be one, then I will treat you like one!' and he told me, if I kept in contact with you he would keep raping me." She sobbed into his chest. "Come one, let's go see Thanatos." He picked his jacket up and wrapped it around her. She mumbled thank you to him. "It's ok." He whispered. Zoey looked down, "Kalona am I a whore?" "No, no you're not." He said "you're beautiful, you're powerful and strong! Do not listen to him." He said, "I don't feel that way." "It's ok" she hid her face. He stared "its ok, it's all going to be ok."**

**Thanatos looked up as the door opened quickly "Kalona!" she saw Zoey behind him "what is going on?" she asked "this needs to be a private talk." Kalona said and Kalona moved his head as if to say come. "Ok," Thanatos stood from the desk and walked out. "What is going on Kalona?" Zoey looked away. "Zoey what is wrong?" She asked and Kalona took her hand for a moment. "Stark raped, beat, and tried to strangle me." She said "oh Zoey." She looked up, the bruises where indicated on her face and neck what had happened. "Kalona, take her to the nurse, I will be down in a few minutes." She said "ok" Kalona looked at Zoey, "come on" he said, Kalona took her to the infirmary. The nurse took one look at Zoey, she let out a gasp. "Oh my, bring her here." She said, Kalona gave her a gentle push. She walked over and sat down. "Oh these look horrible," she said, the nurse walked over to the cabinet. "I need to know how this came along." She said "I was raped." She gulped "oh my" the nurse let out a sigh. "Alright,"**

**Kalona sat there in a chair next to the bed "Kalona" "yes Zoey?" "I'm scared." She said "don't be," Kalona whispered "I won't let him hurt you again" he smiled "you are ok." Kalona smiled, his plan was working. Kalona laid her down and tucked the blanket around her. "Go on and rest." He said and Zoey nodded. Zoey closed her eyes. "Sleep well, my A-ya." He whispered as she fell asleep. Kalona stood; the door opened quickly "Z!" "Shush" Kalona put his hands over Zoey's ears. "She is sleeping." He said "where is James stark?" "Why do you want him?" Kalona looked at them, "Zoey has accused him of rape." "What?" Stevie Rae stepped in "oh goddess Z!" she came over and looked at her friend. Zoey opened her eyes "Stevie Rae" "Zoey is what Kalona is saying true? Did stark really rape you?" "Yes" she pulled the blanket over her head. "Do you know why?" "No" Kalona stood "I have to go, I will see all of you in class or later." He said and left.**

**Kalona flew over the school, he smirked "it will happen slowly, but surely." He laughed; he spotted the boy, the self-proclaimed warrior. He flew down and easily knocked him out. "You won't stand in my way anymore." Kalona said, "It's a shame, I thought you would have made a good warrior for a queen. But you love her; it would have been in our way. He hissed and he drug stark over to the east wall. Kalona tied his wrist. "Good bye." He chuckled "I'll take care of Zoey for you. So you don't need to worry." Kalona looked at the sky, the sun was beginning to peak over the ridged sky. "You had one weakness, I warned Neferet of it." He sighed "don't worry though; I am sure Nyx will greet you with open arms." Kalona took off into the sky. **

**Did you know there is a poem when read the normal way; it's depressing, but when read from the last line to the first line. It's encouraging?**

**Read the following for yourselves **

_Lost Generation._

_I'm a part of Lost Generation_

_And I refuse to believe that_

_I can change the world_

_I realize this may be a shock but_

_"Happiness comes from within"_

_Is a lie, and_

_"Money will make me happy"_

_So in thirty years I'll tell my children_

_They are not the most important thing in my life_

_My employer will know that_

_I have my priority straight because_

_Work_

_Is more important than_

_Family_

_I tell you this_

_Once upon a time_

_Families stay together_

_But this will not be true in my era_

_This is a quick fix society_

_Experts tell me_

_Thirty years from now I will be celebrating the 10th anniversary of my divorce_

_I do not concede that_

_I will live in a country of my own making_

_In the future_

_Environmental destruction will be the norm_

_No longer can it is said that_

_My peers and I care about this earth_

_It will be evident that_

_My generation is apathetic and lethargic_

_It is foolish to presume that_

_There is hope_

_And all of this will come true unless we reverse it._

**Now read it from the last line to the top.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 4**

**Kalona walked into the infirmary "are you feeling any better?" he asked, Zoey looked at him "no" she said "I wish I could make you feel better." He said "have they found stark yet?" "No" "it's been a week, I am scared Kalona," "don't be." "My body still feels like its burning." She sobbed "its ok" he put a hand on her shoulder. "Zoey Redbird." Thanatos walked in with a warrior and Kalona turned his head "we think we found Stark." She said "really?" Zoey sat up, "he is dead. It seems he was caught in the sun rise and he burned." She said and Kalona looked at her "are you ok?" Kalona asked "I don't know what to feel." She said "he rapped me, but I didn't want him to die." She said "we can't change the past; we can only make the future." Kalona said "yea" Zoey sighed "do you want anything?" Kalona asked "can I get some blood?" "Yes of course, I will go get you a glass." Kalona turned and left the room. Thanatos looked back at Zoey. "Just friends." She said "ok, just make sure it stays that way." She said "I will, I don't have any intention of dating him." "Some things don't happen through intentions though." The high priestess said "yea" Zoey sighed, the door opened and Kalona returned. He smiled at Zoey, the immortal walked over and handed her the glass of red liquid. "thanks." She drank it, it tasted different. More rich, sweet, almost like a dark chocolate. "I think I should get back to my room." She said and got out of the bed. "Kalona, will you escort her to her room?" "Yes" the immortal took her hand. "Come" he said and she walked with him. **

**As the two walked across campus Kalona smiled. "Kalona" "yes Zoey?" He looked into her eyes. "The blood made me feel so much better." She said "that is good." He smiled. "Yes," she looked down and noticed the healing cut on his wrist. She remembered he was immortal and the cut must have happened with in at least an hour. She looked up at him. Was the blood his? "Kalona was the blood in the glass…. Was it yours?" she asked "yes" he said "really?" they stopped in front of the dorm. "I guess its ok since it helped. "Yes," Kalona smirked "now go to your room and rest. You have school tomorrow." He said. "Yea" she smiled "good night." The immortal leaned in and kissed her. "We are just friends" He pulled her close, "we don't have to be, I will take care of you. I will make sure no one harms you and I won't abuse you." He said "I-" he kissed her again, this time with more passion. Her body felt weak. "Go on" he said and let her go" "ok" she turned and walked into the dorm. She walked silently to her old room and laid down on the bed.**

** "Zoey!" "OH FUCK!" she was pushed out of bed. "The hells are you doing back here?" Aphrodite put her hands on her hips. "Did you have to push me off the bed?" "Goddess Zoey! You had us all panicking for the past few days. No one told us what was wrong, and we couldn't see you! WHAT HAPPENED!?" Zoey flinched and stood "look, Stark is dead. I felt like hell because of that connection. I was completely drained." She said, Zoey looked away. "Why didn't they just say that to us in the first place?" "I don't know" Zoey stared at Aphrodite. "Let me get ready, I will explain it all at lunch." Zoey said and walked into the bath room.**

_.A/N: hey guys, sorry things have been taking a while. I have been playing video games and stuff and kinda forgot. Sorry. Well hope u guys enjoy this._


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 5**

**A few days later, it was after school Zoey walked through the halls. She walked past Kalona's class room, "maybe I should check in on what goes on." She opened the door and poked her head in, Kalona stood with his back to here. Warriors stood in front of him, each holding a weapon. Kalona turned and walked over to the desk. He grabbed his sword and held it up. "Go!" one lunged forward and swung the weapon. Kalona moved out of the way, "never rush at the enemy. You leave yourself open." He said, Kalona swung his sword and blocked every attack. The warrior kept swinging trying to hit him. Kalona kicked him down. "Now you see, do not rush into battle. For those of you who want to protect a priestess. Rushing into battle against her attacker will get you killed and she will be killed." Kalona said, he turned his head and he spotted Zoey "come in Ms. Redbird." He said, she opened the door and stepped in. "did you enjoy what you saw?" he chuckled "it was interesting." She said "really?" Kalona smirked, stand here." Kalona said "ummmm ok" Zoey set her bag down and walked next to him. "Author! Do your best to get to Zoey." He said. Zoey gasped "Kalona" "it's ok" he smiled "now come at me." Kalona said. Zoey backed behind Kalona ask the young vampire ran at them. Kalona grabbed his wrist. He flung the warrior down; the warrior in turn grabbed his ankle and pulled him to the floor with him. "Dragon has taught you all well." Kalona laughed "well done."**

**After an hour the warriors left and Kalona closed the door. "Do your friends know you are here?" "Yes" Kalona grinned "how long do you plan to stay?" He asked "I don't know." Zoey looked away as he came closer and then he trapped her against the wall. She gasped "don't worry, I won't rape you. I will give you pleasure only if you want it." She stared "Kalona, we agreed to be friends." She said "yes" he said and kissed her softly. "We can be more; I can be the man you need." He said "the one who cares for you and keeps you safe." He whispered "I don't know" he said and Kalona kisses her deeply. "I don't know Kalona." She looked away "I can be yours, I will treat you like a queen." He said "anything you want, I can give to you." He took her hand and pulled her out into the middle of the room. He led her in a dance. She stared into his dark eyes. They kissed again "just think on it." He whispered, the pair continued in a dance. Kalona hummed a tune for her. **

**Thanatos opened the door and saw them; Kalona buried his head in her hair. She gripped his hand. Thanatos cleared her throat "Kalona, Zoey" the two turned and stared "Kalona, I have been looking for you for almost an hour." She said "yes sorry" Kalona said "do you even care?!" "Do you want an honest answer?" he asked "Kalona, you made an oath. You cannot stray from it and you know that." She said "yes, yes I know" Kalona seemed to not care. Zoey saw that "I think I should leave" she said and grabbed her bag. She rushed out of the room; the high priestess looked back at Kalona.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 6**

**Zoey walked with the immortal up the steps. "what is this?" she asked "you will see." Kalona smiled and opened the door. The room was dimly lit, "oh goddess" she made out the food on the table "go sit." He said, she came over and sat down. Kalona sat down across the table from her. He smiled "this is nice"she said, Kalona grinned and held out the wine bottle. Zoey blushed "yes please" he poured her a glass and then himself a glass. "go on, eat." He said, "it is dinner for us." Zoey smiled and took a bit of food, it was a pasta with a cream sauce and shrimp. "it tastes wonderful." She said "thank you" he said "you made this?" "yes" he smiled "I am glad you like it." She smiled "you are a wonderful cook." She said, Kalona grinned. **

**After an hour Kalona stood from the table and walked around to Zoey. Kalona leaned in and ran his hands down her body. "Kalona" "yes?" he smiled and started to kiss her neck. "come" she stood and walked over to the bed with him, he laid her down and he kissed her. "that was nice." She blushed, Kalona reached for her breasts. She didn't stop him, he pulled the dress off her and kissed her neck. "allow me to make love to you." He whispered "ok" Kalona took her bra off and kissed her breasts. "don't fear" he said, her underwear slid down her thighs. "Kalona" "yes love?" he whispered "I don't know if-" "shush, its ok" he whispered and reached down to his pants. Zoey heard the zipper, the immortal shimmied out of his pants. He was over her, "Kalona" "yes my love?" she smiled "I want it" she whispered "really" he chuckled "yes!" she pulled his face down to hers. They kissed, Kalona pulled back and leaned away. "Kalona" she rubbed her hips together, "yes?" "please." She said "please what?" he laughed and slipped his member in her. She gasped "you like it?" he asked "yes" she moaned. Kalona smiled, and pressed in her further, she wrapped her arms around him. Kalona grunted "oh yes!"**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 7**

**Months had passed and Kalona had grown closer to her friends. It wasn't as hard as he had expected. They weren't as strong witted as they thought. Kalona put a hand on Zoey's shoulder "my love." She looked at him "hey" she stood and kissed him. "Close your eyes" he said "ok" Zoey's eyes closed and he reached into his bag. He pulled a small box out and set it on the desk. "Kalona" "keep your eyes closed, this is a surprise." He said ok" Kalona opened the box; a small tiara sparkled in the low light. Kalona smiled and placed it on her head. He led her to her mirror "open your eyes." She looked into the mirror. She gasped "oh Kalona!" she smiled, "it's amazing" "it's for a lovely queen" he said.**

**Zoey looked over at the desk. She walked over and put the crown down and looked back at the immortal. "I will be going to my grandma's house tomorrow to start summer break." She said "oh I see." He said "I will keep in touch don't worry." He smiled "good" he kissed her "I will take you there if you wish?" "I will be driving." She said "doesn't mean I can't be with you." He said and smiled "true" she wrapped her arms around his neck and he put his hands on her hips. They swayed back and forth, "I never thought you could be this romantic." She said "really?" he laughed yes" "well, before you never gave me the chance. If you had I would have shown you so much more. Dinner, dancing, kisses; I could even fly you over the city one day if you want." "That would be amazing." She said "I have to tell you, I plan to make you immortal once we know our relationship will work." "Why wait?" "Just in case it doesn't work out, you can move on with no reminders or depressing thoughts." "Oh, thanks." She kissed him and he nuzzled her neck. "Kalona, how did you become immortal?" she asked "Nyx made me immortal." She stared "how will you-" "trust me, I will explain it then" he said "ok" Kalona picked her up and laid her on her bed. "Sleep well my queen. My darling." She smiled and closed her eyes. Kalona leaned in and kissed her "love you" she said "I love you too." **

**Zoey woke up and walked into the bath room. She sighed as she ran a hand through her hair. She looked at her reflection. "Kalona" she whispered his name and walked to her shower. She turned on the water and undressed herself. She stepped in and closed her eyes. It was only a few minutes before someone else stepped in and put their arms around her "good morning my queen." He said "morning Kalona" she said, "did you sleep well?" he asked her and kissed her neck. "I slept well, what about you?" she smiled "I slept very well, and I even dreamed about you." He said. Zoey blushed; they stood there in the shower, the water falling over them. Put his hands on her hips. "Kalona, what are you doing?" "Can I not hold you dear to me like this?" he asked and started nibbling on her neck. "I guess it's fine." She felt something zip through her. It was a weird feeling. Kalona reached over and grabbed the body wash. He poured some in his hand and ran the soap on her. She shivered at his touch. It was always amazing, "it feels good doesn't it. The way you feel, the way it runs through you." Kalona whispered.**

**Zoey pulled up to her grandma's house and got out. She walked up to the door, Kalona followed. She rang the doorbell. After a minute, the door opened and Sylvia smiled. "Oh my granddaughter, I have missed you." She said "I missed you too." She hugged her and smiled "hello Sylvia" Kalona said "oh Kalona, how are you?" she asked "I have been well; it is good to see you have healed." Kalona said "yes it is good." She said and looked back at Zoey, I am happy you could come." She said and Zoey hugged her grandma again. "I am happy as well." She said and Kalona tapped her shoulder, "would you like me to gather your things?" he asked "yes, thank you Kalona she smiled "come on in Zoey, Kalona bring her stuff in." he nodded. **


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 8**

**Kalona sat at the desk and put the mixture together. He sighed "I told her, one day she would be mine." He whispered, "Now that day has come." He said, "She is mine." Kalona capped the vial and laid it down. He smiled; Kalona looked down at the vials, five of them. "It all starts tonight."**

**Zoey walked in and smiled "you are such a wonderful beautiful woman." He said, she giggled and kissed him "you are such a perfect girl" he said and pulled one of the vials out of his pocket "Kalona what is that?" she asked "I think it's time to start making you immortal." He said "there are five vials one per element." He said and she took the vial from him. She uncorked it "wait" he said "tell me that you are truly ready." She looked up into those golden eyes, "I am" she drank the liquid, Kalona smiled. He was the only one to know the truth. She cringed at the flavor. "EW" she looked down. "I know, it was the same taste for me." He said and made her look into his eyes again. The darkness started to swarm around them for a moment. Zoey laid her head on Kalona's chest and he started humming "my queen" he whispered and kissed her. He looked back into her eyes and saw the red flash for a moment. "Perfect" he said and picked her up. He spun around and they laughed. "Every day I will make you feel like a princess." He said "oh Kalona" she giggled "you don't have to." "But I want to."**

**Kalona walked with Thanatos "why is it you want access to the higher spell books?" "I need to look for a spell to help them defeat Neferet." He said "really?" she asked "yes, I will make sure I can weaken her for them." "Oh well that makes sense, come with me." They walked to the library of the school and to the back. Thanatos opened the door and turned on a light. They kept walking "all of the powerful spells are kept well away from the students and they are not even told about them." She said and they reached a thick steel door. Thanatos pulled out an old key and stuck it in the lock. There was a loud click and then the door opened. "All of them are in here." She said "thank you priestess." He said "you are welcome" Kalona walked over and started sorting through the books. "Kalona" "yes?" he looked at her. "I know about you and Zoey." "I thought so." He said "you know you can't be with her right." "Actually I can, I have free will just as you do." He said and took a book off the shelf and sat at the table. "Now, go" he shooed her away.**

_A/N: hey sorry for the long wait for such a short chapter. Ummmm hope u guys enjoyed it._


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 9**

**Over the next four weeks Kalona gave Zoey each potion. The day had come and he carried her to the field and laid her in the circle. "Kalona" "yes Zoey?" "Will this hurt?" she asked him "yes, I am sorry but it will." He sighed "ok" she looked down, "don't worry," he leaned in and kissed her. "Kalona, I love you." She said "I loved you too." He smiled and started to chant something. Zoey didn't understand the language but she just laid there and listened. Her body shivered as something seemed to run over her skin. He smiled "it feels right doesn't it?" she didn't understand the meaning of what he had just said. He kept talking in a strange language, Zoey closed her eyes. **

**Darius ran through the field with the warriors. They had followed Kalona all the way out here. "What does he want with the priestess?" one of them asked "I don't know and that is what worries me." Darius said, they ran into the woods and saw the light. "KALONA!" Zoey was screaming. "Shush" the immortal whispered, "its ok." Kalona stood back up and kept chanting. Zoey wreathed in pain, the darkness over took her. She felt the pleasure, her body relaxed. Kalona grinned, Darius ran out into the clearing. Kalona put his hand up, Zoey rolled onto her side, a pair of wings burst from her back and her skin become purr then the moon light itself. Darius watched in awe of this. Zoey opened her eyes, "love?" Kalona knelt down "Kalona." "It's done." He whispered to her. "Really?" "Yes." Zoey stood and tried to move her wings. She flinched "yea, they will be a bit tender for a few days. After that I will teach you to fly." He kissed his lover, no his queen with love. "Kalona" Darius walked over with the other three warriors. "You have followed me for what reason?" he laughed "what is this Kalona?" "What does it look like?" Kalona put his arms around Zoey and kissed her. "My love." He whispered. "Yes?" His voice turned dark "Darius, will you deliver a message to her friends. We will be going away for a few weeks." Kalona said and picked Zoey up in his arms. The immortal took off into the sky. **

**Darius walked into the office "Darius, have you brought Zoey back with you?" "No, Kalona has a message though. He said they are going away for a few weeks." He said and Thanatos's eyes widened "where?" "He didn't say." Darius sighed "what happened out there?" "Kalona has done something to her. He was chanting something and then wings came out of her back. He has done something to the young priestess." "It seems so, thank you Darius, you may go."**

**Kalona landed in the snow "why are we here?" Zoey asked and looked around "where are we?" Kalona didn't speak as he walked into a large building. Zoey laid her head against his chest as he carried her. Kalona stooped in front of a door, it opened. Zoey was shocked at what she saw. It was a lab, Zoey looked around "what is this?" he set her down on her feet. Kalona looked over at a man, "lord Kalona" he walked over, to the immortal and smiled. "Now who is this lovely woman?" his accent was thick, the man took Zoey's hand and kissed it. "She is my queen." Kalona said "so the next phase is to start then?" "Yes and no, there are a few things we must take care of before the war will start." Zoey's eye widened "war?" She backed away from Kalona, "yes my love." He took her hand and put an arm around her waste. She was pulled to him as he gently kissed her. "Don't you remember?" he whispered "yes I do" she felt the darkness take full control of her. "We will return in two weeks to convince your friends to join us." He whispered to her "yes my king." Kalona grinned, "In a few days I will teach you to fly." He told her. "Ok" Kalona led her out of the lab and to a room, "come love, you need to rest." He said and she walked over and laid down on the bed. Kalona messaged her back and kissed her. "Kalona" "hm?" "This feels good." She said "I want you to feel relaxed" he said and laid down next to her. "Well you did it." She giggled "then I am happy that you are happy." He said and put an arm over her. The cuddled together in bed, "I love you my little redbird." He whispered "I love you too." Kalona began to whisper sweet nothings to her as she drifted to sleep.**


	11. Chapter 11 The End

**Chapter 10**

**20 years later**

**Kalona walked up the steps and into the room "Zoey" "yes my lord?" "Are you doing well?" "Yes I am" she turned and smiled "we are masters." He whispered "yes we are." He smiled and wrapped his arms around her waist. "Oh, you are wearing my favorite of your outfits." He whispered and moved his hand down. "I know how much you love it." She said, Kalona fondled with the buckskin fabric. "You have made the most wonderful queen." She blushed "and you a powerful king." She said "just what this world needed." They said in unison. Kalona laughed and kissed her. She turned and allowed her wings to freely touch her king. "There is no one else that could replace you." He whispered to her and then picked her up. "As there is no one to replace my king." She found herself pinned against the wall. Kalona kissed her neck and chest. "My love not here," "no one else is a round and we have no need to hide our love." He said and continued "I would rather it be in the privacy of our chamber." "If that is what my queen wishes, I shall grant it." Kalona picked her up and ran from the room. Kalona ran into their room and tossed her on the bed. She giggled as he pulled off her dress.**

_(20 years prior_

_Zoey and Kalona returned to the school "remember, win them over and I will get them back to the base." He said "ok" Zoey nodded, Kalona leaned in and kissed her again. "Keep safe my love, my Queen" he said "I will" they kissed again before Zoey turned and walked into the school. Her friends had been easy to convince. Thanatos not so much. _

_Kalona sat there with her "I don't know if we can get her to change like the others." "I don't think we can." She sighed "what do we do?" "We don't have a choice we have to kill Thanatos." Kalona said "how do we go about it?" she asked "I will take care of everything. I do not wish you to have blood on your hands." He said "ok" Kalona kissed her again. "My lovely queen.")_

**Zoey laid there in bed, Kalona had his arms around her. She felt him breathing down her neck softly. There was a knocked at the bedroom door. "I will get it." He said and got out of bed, Zoey watched him walk to the door. The immortal opened the door "ah Dragon Lankford, what do I owe a visit from the captain?" Zoey watched them "I am here to inform you we have captured more of the rebels." He said "good." Kalona laughed "they think they are a strong force but they are not." Zoey got up and walked over. Her breasts pressed against the kings back. "Kalona, I think we should celebrate another great accomplishment in our kingdom." She said "yes my love." He turned and looked her in the eyes. "A celebration does seem like a good idea." Kalona said and kissed his queen. **

_(Kalona and Zoey stood in the field. What is it you are planning to do?" she asked "bring back a few old friends." He simply said and started chanting in the language he had when he made her immortal. Zoey looked at her wings. The lavender feathers felt soft to the touch and almost shined in the moonlight. Zoey watched the magic swirl into a cyclone. "Kalona?!" she screamed "it's ok Zoey" Kalona said. Zoey backed away as the magic started to clear. She watched silently. "Welcome back Dragon Lankford, Anastasia Lankford, and a Loren." Zoey's eyes widened as she saw them. "Loren's eyes connected with hers. She started to back even further away from him. Kalona rushed over "my love what is wrong?" he asked, Kalona grabbed her hand. Zoey pointed at Loren. "What is it?" he asked as he took her hand. "He is…" Kalona took her hand "it's ok love" he leaned in and whispered in her ear "a good queen can always move past her mistakes and learn from them." He said "ok")_

**Kalona walked up beside Zoey, "you have made a fine queen." He said "thank you" she leaned in and kissed him. "My king, this is a joyful time." She whispered "yes it is." Kalona picked her up and spun around with her. "Kalona" she giggled "yes my love" he set her down. "Do you remember the day our rain began?" "Yes I do, I remember it quite well." Zoey's mind flashed back, news reports, humans panicking. "It's odd to see the very thing they created, destroy them in just a second." He whispered "yes, but do you not think that it was a bit too much. Those areas are now uninhabitable by anyone. Vampire or human." She said "maybe so, but give it some time." He began to dance with her, "my king" a servant walked in and looked at them "yes what is it?" Kalona looked at the boy "we need help with prisoners, they are being a bit rowdy." he said "well, and then get the guards to punish them. That is their job not mines." Kalona said "yes your majesty." The servant turned and left. "But if they are acting out?" "Do not worry love; we can take care of them." He said and took her hand. "Have no fear love, I will protect you." He said "I love you my queen."**

**Kalona walked down to the dungeon, "well, look who is here." He laughed "hello Neferet, you still insist on being a bitch?" "Of course I do" she laughed at him "Kalona, you let her have my position." He smirked "it was never yours." "Yet why do you insist on holding me captive since it's been twenty years." "Yes, I want to torment you as long as I can." He said "really?" "yes." He grabbed a knife and slashed her chest. "You think that hurts." She laughed "Kalona" Zoey came down the steps. "My love" he smiled and took her hand. "Why are you keeping her alive?" she asked "Well I thought we could torment her for a long time." He said "let's just kill her." She said and ran her hand down his chest. She smiled as she reached his groin. "Oh my love." He pulled her close. "I love how you work." The immortal turned "not with a knife." She said "then with what?" Zoey held out her hand, the fire lit in her palm. Kalona laughed "yes" he growled, Zoey flung the fire at Neferet. It soared up around her. Kalona flung his love down. Zoey laughed "yes! Take me!" she screamed for him. "Oh don't worry, I will." He pulled her top down to reveal her breasts. He then worked with her skirt. Kalona found himself distracted by her. "Kalona" "yes my love," she reached for his pants. "Don't these need to come off?" She laughed "yes, they do" she helped him out of his pants. Their lips connected again, "don't waste any more time Kalona" she hissed "yes my queen." He laughed; they laid there making love as Neferet burned.**

**_The end….._**

_A/N: ok finally, this is over but more are on their way. Also the reference they made of the destruction. It was to a nuclear bomb. For those of you who wondered. Also thanks for reading this and reviewing. These stories wouldn't be out if it were for your supportive or helpful comments. I love you all (as friends) hope you like more of what I have planned. I am working on a fanfic all about Zoey's dad. So ummmm bye._


End file.
